Battle: Die or no ?
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa melepaskan 'ikatan mereka'. terisnpirasi dari video dan ending Naruto yang bikin penasaran.  -S.N- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!   V


Summary: tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan Ikatan mereka.

Disclaimer: cerita gaje ini milik pink… tapi tokohnya tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. :3

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance? Friendship? Hurt/comfort? o.O... I don't know.

Rated: -T-

_**ItalicBold**_ (kata2 yang diulang)

**Cerita ini untuk my lovely:**

**Fi Suki suki**

**Hikarii Hana**

**Yamada Yumi**

**Uchiha Za a.k.a Reza**

**Ren a.k.a Baka Michan**

**Michi a.k.a Teme **

And **Blue **

**A/N**: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka, terinspirasi dari video Naruto pokoknya, ini adalah versi pink sendiri. Jadi mohon _no prostesting_! ^^V

**Warning**: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC** *mungkin*!

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!.

.

.

.

Sebuah angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh kulit mereka. Hanya ada bunyi angin yang terus berterbangan tanpa henti. Mereka saling menatap tajam, tidak ada yang gentar sedikit pun. Mereka saling berhadapan, memandang mata milik lawannya. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada bunyi. Hening dan sunyi. Matahari sudah semakin terik dan panas, namun mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah sebuah pertarungan.

Ya… bertarung. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka ingin menunjukkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menginginkan Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang ke Konoha, bersama Sakura, dan Kakashi. Namun Sasuke? Tidak menginginkan apa-apa, yang dia inginkan hanyalah menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' yang selalu mengejarnya.

"Sasuke! Disini… ditempat ini… aku akan membawamu pulang bersamaku!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan, sambil menempelkan ibu jarinya tepat didadanya.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, disini! Dan membawamu ke Konoha," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kau yang akan mati, Naruto," akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara juga.

"Aku tidak akan mati, sebelum aku mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu, dan aku tidak akan memakai bantuan dari Kyuubi," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'_Kenapa dia masih sempat tersenyum?'_ batin Sasuke miris.

"Karena itu, ayo kita selesaikan disini!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kunainya, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau," ujar Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua berlari mendekat.

**TRANG! **

Sebuah Kunai dan pedang beradu, menimbulkan bunyi, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke, namun ditahan dengan tangannya. Diganti dengan kunai yang hampir melukai wajah Sasuke, Sasuke menghindar dan mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto maju, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai. Dengan mudah Naruto menangkisnya, tapi pada saat itu Sasuke menghilang.

'_Dimana dia?' _Naruto melihat kebelakang, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan cepat dia melihat keatas. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang melompat keatas untuk menyerangnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dengan cepat, namun agak terlambat, dan akhirnya sebuah luka gores menghiasi pipinya.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" keluarlah jurus bayangan Naruto dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Jurusmu masih seperti dulu," ujar Sasuke meremehkan. Namun Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"SERANG!" teriak Naruto kepada Kagebunshinnya. Bunshin Naruto menyerang sekaligus dalam jumlah yang banyak, Mengepung Sasuke disetiap arah.

Sasuke tidak gentar, tidak ada rasa takut. Bunshin Naruto pun menyerang satu persatu, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindar dan membalas serangan Naruto.

**BOOF! BOOF!**

Satu persatu bunshin Naruto menghilang, akibat terkena serangan balasan dari Sasuke.

'_Cih! Sudah bertambah kuat juga rupanya,'_ batin Sasuke terdesak.

Bunshin demi bunshin pun menghilang akibat serangan dari Sasuke, Namun Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Lalu dia pun mengacungkan kunainya mengenai pundak Sasuke saat dia agak sedikit lengah.

**ZRAAAT!**

'_Cih!_', Naruto berhasil melukai Sasuke, walau cuman sedikit, namun Naruto juga ikut terluka karena tergores oleh pedang Sasuke.

Naruto memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah, begitu pun halnya dengan Sasuke, dia memegang pundaknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku berhasil melukaimu," kata Naruto dengan senang.

"Begitupun halnya denganku," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi—" Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"!" Sasuke membuka matanya, rupanya dia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Saringan.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku!" ucap Sasuke lagi, sambil berlari mendekati Naruto, Naruto terdesak dan susah untuk melihat Sasuke berlari, karena terlalu cepat seperti angin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto. dengan pedangnya, Sasuke berhasil menusuk Naruto dari belakang.

'_Benar-benar lemah,'_

**BOOF!**

Sayang sekali, rupanya itu hanyalah Bunshinnya saja. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah.

'_DImana? Jangan-jangan… Diatas!'_ Sasuke melihat keatas, tapi Naruto tidak ada.

'_Dikiri,'_ Sasuke melihat kekiri, namun hasilnya nihil.

'_Kanan!'_ Sasuke melihat kekanan, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

'_Dimana si Baka itu!' _

**KRAK!**

Tempat tanah yang Sasuke pijaki, tiba-tiba saja retak. Membuat Sasuke melihat kebawah.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto muncul dari bawah tanah, dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju Sasuke dari bawah, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"!" Sasuke melihat kebelakang, dia mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya, namun tidak sempat karena…

"RASENGAN!" sebuah Rasengan telak mengenai perut Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke.

Namun yang terkena Rasengan hanya menyeringai licik.

**BOOF!**

"Bu-bunshin?" ujar Naruto kaget.

'_Sial! sekarang aku yang kejebak,_' batin Naruto hati-hati.

**BUAGH!**

Sasuke dengan mudahnya menendang punggung Naruto, sampai kepental dan menabrak bebatuan besar. Hingga bebatuan itu hancur berkeping-keping, membuat kepala Naruto meneteskan darah yang begitu merah dan segar.

"Cih! Lemah," ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"Ugh…!" Naruto meringis kesakitan, dan mencoba berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Naruto! Orang lemah lebih pantas mati," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau tidak pantas mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Dan…kau hanyalah sampah yang tidak dibutuhkan,"

'**DEG'**

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto kaget dan hatinya merasa sakit.

'_Hanyalah sampah yang tidak dibutuhkan?'._

"Berhentilah sok jadi pahlawan, Naruto," ujar Sasuke lagi, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk.

"Aku…aku tahu Sasuke… aku hanyalah sampah! Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau kembali ke Konoha!" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Sakura-chan? Dia sangat menginginkanmu untuk pulang…" kata Naruto lagi, Sasuke diam.

"Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa!" ujar Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu… dan aku bahagia bersamamu," ujar Naruto lirih, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha, aku akan mati bersamamu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto tajam menatap kearah Sasuke. Sasuke membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku rela mati untukmu." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang bahwa...Aku ini tidak punya orang tua. Aku selalu merasa sendiri,  
seluruh orang didesaku memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Mereka menganggapku monster."

"Tapi… ada satu orang yang mengakui keberadaanku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan pergi , dia adalah teman terbaikku, ," ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, dan memegang dadanya sambil tersenyum.

'_Sekaligus orang yang sangat aku sayangi Dan juga orang yang sangat kucintai,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Mata Sharingan Sasuke melebar mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu tulus keluar dari bibirnya. Namun dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot membawaku hanya demi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku sebagai teman terbaik, yang penting aku tidak pernah menganggapmu istimewa," ucap Sasuke dengan tajamnya, Naruto hanya diam.

'_Begitukah?'_

"Kau akan berakhir ditanganku, Naruto!" kilatan cahaya muncul dari tangan Sasuke. Membentuk berupa bola petir bewarna hitam kebiruan yang sangat berbahaya. Bunyi petir dari atas ikut menyertainya. Awan yang cerah kini pun gelap.

Namun Naruto tidak takut. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada dia memanggil bunshinnya. Di tangannya tampak sebuah bola bewarna biru yang besar dikelilingi oleh Shuriken.

"Dengan Black Chidori ku, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Sasuke dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Dengan Rasenshuriken ku, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sasuke…" ujar Naruto lirih, namun dia tersenyum.

"…"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong, Naruto…" kata Sasuke.

"Kau masih lemah, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bisa, Sasuke… dengan kekuatan dan jiwaku… aku pasti mampu membawamu pulang," kata Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kita buktikan dengan jurus kita," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah… jika itu yang kau mau…" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Namun Naruto tetap diam sambil memegang bola jurusnya.

"Jika aku mati, apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpamu."

"…" Sasuke tetap terdiam, dengan sedikit memaasang wajah terkejut.

"Oke… mungkin sedikit ganjil, namun aku hanya ingin kau pulang, dan kita bisa tertawa lagi seperti dulu," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kau tahu kan? Gara-gara Danzo, Aniki tega menghancurkan klan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Walaupun aku membunuhnya, tetap saja aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha," jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"…" kini Naruto lah yang terdiam.

'_Jika itu yang kau mau, maka—'_

"Baiklah… Sasuke! Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, jika itu yang kau mau! Aku tidak akan sungkan, karena aku adalah Calon Hokage yang tidak terkalahkan," ucap Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Cih," Sasuke mendengus.

Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang,

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima seranganku!" teriak Naruto, "HIAAH!" Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Coba saja," jawabnya, lalu Sasuke juga ikut berlari mendekati Naruto.

'_Sasuke… sampai kapan pun kau lah teman yang paling kucintai-'_

"Terima ini!" teriak Naruto, semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat.

'_Selamanya…'_

"Mati kau!" teriak Sasuke.

**BZIT! DAAR! **

Tekanan dan kekuatan yang dashyat saling bertabrakan, batu-batu hingga tanah pun retak, ikat pelindung kepala Naruto pun lepas, mereka tidak menyerah dan saling melawan. Dengan sisa kekuatan Sasuke mencoba melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai kewalahan, karena dia tidak mau membutuhkan pertolongan dari Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi disegel rapat-rapat, sehingga dia tidak bisa mendapat kekuatan dari Kyuubi. Karena dipastikan Kyuubi tertidur dalam diri Naruto.

"A…ku tidak a…kan kalah! HIAAH!" Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke kebelakang dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Tidak ak..an kubi..arkan!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto kebelakang.

"Kau mudah lelah, jika tidak ada Kyuubi," Sasuke menyeringai, sementara Naruto hanay menatap tajam.

"Di..am kau! Aku tidak butuh pertolongan dari Kyuubi!" teriak Naruto dengan amarahnya, namun kekuatan Sasuke saat ini lebih besar dibanding Naruto.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa…'_

"Naruto… dulu kau memang temanku, namun sekarang kau adalah musuhku," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Dan kau tetaplah teman yang paling kucintai!" kaget, itu lah yang dirasakan Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak begitu. Dia sengaja berbicara seperti itu untuk membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Selamanya aku mencintaimu, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum, namun semua sudah berakhir. Perlahan kekuatan Naruto sengaja melemah, memudahkan jurus milik Sasuke menyerang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, melainkan aku akan mengucapkan—sampai jumpa lagi, Teme," kali ini Naruto benar-benar tersenyum damai.

'_Nar—'_

**DUAAAR!**

Jurus Sasuke mengenai tubuh Naruto. sehingga dia terpental jauh menabrak dinding batu besar hingga hancur dan menimpa tubuh Naruto, Sasuke juga terpental jauh karena tekanan yang begitu dahsyat hingga dia menabrak bebatuan yang sudah hancur.

Seketika semua menjadi gelap, Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar melihat lawannya—Naruto dari jauh.

"Na…ru…to…" ujar Sasuke sambil menggapai-gapai Naruto dengan tangannya. Namun karena jaraknya begitu jauh, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang tertimpa bebatuan yang pecah, dan terlihatlah kepala Naruto yang tidak terkena bebatuan berlumuran darah segar.

"_**Jika aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha, aku akan mati bersamamu, Sasuke."**_

"_**Aku rela mati untukmu." **_

"_**Selamanya aku mencintaimu, teme."**_

'_Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga—mencintaimu-'_ batin Sasuke.

'_Selamanya,' _dan perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke menutup, menyusul Naruto yang matanya kini sudah tertutup rapat. Sasuke dan Naruto ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dan mati bersama. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan ikatannya.

Apakah mereka akan mati? Apa ikatan mereka akan lepas begitu saja dengan mudahnya?

Pertanyaan itu sulit untuk dijawab, hanya satu orang yang bisa menjawa, yaitu—

.

.

.

**Masashi Kishimoto** seorang. Hanya dialah yang tahu ending nya seperti apa.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

A/N:** Maaf ya endingnya gaje banget! DX , alur ceritanya rada-rada gaje plus ancur... dan lagi itu rada-rada ngaco plus diluar kepala, coba saja anime Naruto shippuden seperti itu… *w* , huwooo~ KEREN! Sekaligus deg2an menurut pink! XD, tapi menurut reader. Apakah ini menarik atau tidak? XD

Habis pink lagi iseng-iseng sekaligus penasaran banget sama endingnya Naruto… DX , sekaligus pingin cepat2 lihat Naruto dan Sasuke berantem. Tapi karena saking lamanya pink buat aja versi pink sendiri… gapapa kan kalau endingnya gaje. :3 *Author dikejar sama reader*.

Author: Kyaa~! Ampun!

Reader: Siapa suruh lu buat ending gaje banget!

Author: ini kan hanya cerita fiksi belaka! Bukan beneran! DX

Reader: Tetap saja lu bikin gue mati penasaran!

Author: pink kan bukan masashi kishimoto! Tanya aja orangnya! *kabur naik delman*.

Reader: woi! jangan lari!

Maaf ya jika cerita ini kurang berkenan di hati reader… :3 , pink minta maaf, cerita ini pink buat hanya sekedar penasaran saja. Hehehhe… ^^ dan fict ini dipersembahkan untuk orang yang pink sayangi... ^^

MINNA! Bersediakah me**REVIEW **fict pink yang gaje ini? :3 … Dan hanya mau menerima **FLAME** yang membangun! ^^

**REVIEW **or **FLAME**? =^^=


End file.
